The present embodiments relate generally to steaming systems, and in particular to steaming systems for articles of apparel.
A steaming system can be used to soften articles of apparel. Steam systems often include a mechanism for producing or applying steam. Articles of footwear often include an upper and a sole structure. The upper comprises many different components, including various layers, sections or segments of material. These components may be made from stock textile materials such as fabrics and leather goods that may be customized for a user.